One common method of purifying a compound is to crystallize the compound in a solution. Methods of crystallization typically involve controlling macroscopic external variables such as evaporating solvent to create supersaturation or adjusting the temperature of the solvent to affect solubility. These crystallization methods are generally directed to achieving maximum solids recovery and/or purification without any regard to the size or shape of the crystals.
Therefore, there is a need for a crystallization process that can effectively control or influence the ratio of crystal growth to formation of new crystals at low energy costs.